German Utility Model DE 202 09 675 U1 describes such a method in which a fastening element having a blunt tip is driven into a blind hole previously drilled in a substrate.
The advantage of driving a fastening element into a pre-drilled blind hole, for example, in a steel plate or steel member, is that the back side of the steel plate remains intact. In order to achieve a secure anchorage to steel sheets when using this method, the steel structure or steel sheet must have a minimum thickness. The known method does not allow fastening elements to be securely anchored to thin steel sheets or steel members.